Charmcaster (Horizons)
Charmcaster is the niece/apprentice of Hex. When Charmcaster discovers her apprentice is locked up in prison thanks to Ethan, she swears her revenge on Ethan and plots to make him suffer the same fate. Charmcaster has a strong interest in magic and like her uncle, she plots to use it for whatever she desires and wants to eventually surpass her uncle. Appearance Charmcaster wears a magenta coat, underneath she wears black long boots with straps around them. She wears her bag around her waist. Charmcaster has long silver hair, with blue eyes, along with pink-red lipstick. Unlike Hex, Charmcaster's skin is not pale, but has brown-tan skin, implying her to have native american blood in her. Personality Charmcaster is a complex person who has grown up without the guidance of her father. Her only role model was her uncle Hex, which had caused her to develop a delinquent attitude and a lust for power. Due to the harshness and misfortune that has befallen her with every encounter with Ethan and the crew, Charmcaster has become quite resentful and bitter. To compensate for her insecurities, she always acts very arrogant and ego-driven, striving to prove her superiority over others. Despite her faults, Charmcaster can be friendly and sociable when she feels like it. History In Charmcaster's debut appearance, Charmcaster finds Hex locked up in prison. While wanting to free her uncle, she is unable to due to Hex not wanting to make himself a living target. To free her uncle, Charmcaster takes on the disguise as a Horizon student, going by the name Hilary. She attends a literature club in hopes of getting back at Ethan. Charmcaster used a bank robbery to lure Ethan in to lock him into a reality altering spell where Ethan would watch members of the club be killed and wiped out from existence. Eventually, Ethan found himself trapped in a realm made by Charmcaster to wipe him out for good. Ethan stopped this by possessing her as an Omni-Splicer Ghoulseye and altering reality back to normal. Powers and Abilities Like Hex, Charmcaster depends on magic to fight. Charmcaster is highly skilled in various magical and mystical spells, although it is clear that because of her inexperience, she is not as strong and powerful as her uncle. Charmcaster's Magic Bag Instead of using a staff, Charmcaster has a magic bag from which she can draw all manner of magical mystical items, such as magical explosives in shades of glowing purple, throwing purple glowing blades, or even a variety of clay animals which she can magically enlarge and animate to do her bidding. Although small, the bag seems to have something of a pocket dimension inside (basically a magic satchel), allowing Charmcaster to store a wide variety things within it that logically should not fit (at one point, she produces Hex's magical mystical staff, an item that is at least four feet tall). The bag also appears to have some degree of sentience, as it found its way back to Charmcaster under its own power. Charmcaster also has a staff that's similar to her uncle's that she can use to emit mana blasts. Charmcaster's Spellbook Charmcaster possessed a miniature dark purple and gold-striped spellbook hidden in her long-sleeved purple-colored coat instead of her bag. Weaknesses Despite being a powerful witch, Charmcaster is a mere human, she is susceptible with most human weaknesses and is at a major risk when going against a powerful opponent. Appearances *''Okey, Dokey! Literature Club'' (first appearance) Trivia *Charmcaster shares a few similarities with the superheroine Scarlet Witch of Marvel Comics mainly since they are both sorceress who were originally evil but turned good and both are related to a supervillain (Magneto for Scarlet Witch, Hex for Charmcaster). **Both also lose their sanity at some point during their history. *Four of Charmcaster's episodic appearances have titles that are a pun on her name. *While Hex is thousands of years old, it is unknown how old Charmcaster actually is, but due to her physical age, she's implied to be around Ethan and Alice's age. Category:Magic Users Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Human Females Category:Female Villains Category:Humans Category:Magic